Things have Changed for the Better
Things have Changed for the Better is the 15th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ben: Listen, I get it, you're upset, I went through the same thing before when I was your age. Ren: Great, so you know that I don't want a partner. Ben: That's what I thought before, but Rae's dad was really helpful. Ren: So, you're not gonna get rid of him? Ben: Nope. Ren: "groans" Ben: Ren, you aren't responsible enough to do things solo. Ren: "gasps" Ben: No wait, I didn't mean it like- Ren: No, I know exactly what you meant. "slams watch" Jetray: I'm leaving...um? Ben: Jetray can fly. Jetray: Thank you. "flies off" {Cut to Burger Shack} Rae: Hello, Renold Tennyson. Ren: Dude, call me Ren. Rae: Ok, Me Ren. Ren: Are you for real right now. Rae: I'm just kidding, I'm more educated on humans than my father was when working with your father. Ren: So Rae, how would you like to feel fired up. "slams watch" Rae: That sounds nice, what does that- Big Chill: Feel the burn! Rae: Why would you turn into Necrofriggian if you want fire, wouldn't you have transformed into a Pyronite? Big Chill: What's a Necromancer? Rae: Necrofriggian, they're like that alien for Arctiguana but with wings. Big Chill: Oh...do you know the name of this guy? Rae: I believe it's Big Chill. Big Chill: Ok then, freeze! Chill takes in a deep breath then exhales, freezing Rae Big Chill: Ha, ha! "detransforms" Ren: I don't need a partner when I have 10...12...how many? Never mind, I've got the Omnitrix as my partner. bursts through from under ground, spitting acid rapidly Ren: It's hero time! "slams watch" Aw man, I forgot that I just recently timed out. Slamworm: "slithers over" Ren: "nervously laughs" Hi. Slamworm: "roars" Ren: Suppose you could spare me? digs under ground then comes back up, throwing Ren in the air {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: About time! "slams watch" Chromastone: Finally, someone I know how to use. blasts his energy at the Slamworm, who reverts to Mucilator and the beams get stuck in her larva sacks Chromastone: Are you kiddin' me! Rae: Maybe I can be of assistance. Chromastone: "sighs" Alright. uses his energy beams to free Rae from the ice, who climbs on top of Mucilator, tinkering with her device and reverting her form Chromastone: I could've done that. Rae: Yet, you didn't. Chromastone: Whatever-"detransforms" Ren: Man, alright birdy, tell us who your master is. flies off; Rae gives Ren a smug look Ren: What? Rae: You know you need me. Ren: No, I need either Jen or Gavin or both to come back, or fly solo. Rae: I can't help you with either of those situations. Ren: "sighs" Fine, you can be my partner, for now. Rae: That's...a start. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Rook Rae Villains *Pompidou Aliens Used *Jetray (cameo) *Big Chill *Chromastone By Pompidou *Slamworm *Mucilator Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes